Vulcan Mallet Eshua
In-Story Categories: Rare Summon Unit, made by Ghost of Anon. Backstory During the beginning of the God Invasion, Eshua focused all of his efforts on protecting the fleeing people. Many tales exist of his bravery, the ensuing battles causing the surrounding landscapes to become unrecognizable. However, the frequent battles slowly whittled away his stamina and strength. Eventually, he was ambushed by a group of powerful disciples intent on finishing him off. Low on stamina and without help, Eshua engaged in his final battle. Appearance In-Game Categories: Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Warrior God's Power 45% boost to Atk and Def of all types, boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes & greatly boosts BB Atk *100% boost in damage dealt to status afflicted foes, 150% boost to BB Atk Extra Skill: Iron Body Hugely boosts own BB Atk for 2 turns after damage taken has exceeded a certain amount & nullifies all status ailments *250% boost to BB Atk after 10,000 damage Brave Burst: Volcanic Crusher 5 combo powerful Fire elemental attack on single enemy, adds chance to inflict Injury, Weakness to all allies' attack for 3 turns, considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts damage dealt to status afflicted foes for 3 turns *15% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, 240% boost to BB Atk, 120% boost Super Brave Burst: Molten Frenzy Massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy (damage relative to remaining HP), reduces Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elemental damage for 3 turns, probable infliction of Injury, Weakness & adds powerful additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns *15% reduction in Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder damage, 65% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, 400% DoT multiplier Ultimate Brave Burst: Obsidian Mallet: Kresk Massive Fire elemental attack on single enemy (increases damage against status afflicted foes), adds Sick, Poison, Paralysis effect to all allies' attack for 3 turns, boosts damage against status afflicted foes for 3 turns & adds massive additional attack at turn's end for 2 turns *+500% multiplier against status afflicted foes, 100% chance to inflict Sick, Poison, Paralysis, 250% boost in damage dealt to status afflicted foes, 1,000% DoT multiplier Quotes Summon Quote: Brute strength will not take you far. Without others to back you up, you will eventually fall. I learned this lesson far too late... Fusion Quote: Keep giving me strength so no innocent person is ever harmed! I, of course, will be counting on your assistance. Evolution Quote: I was bested after exhaustion overtook me. But now, I have allies to watch my back! Let's go! Evolution Evolves From: Volcanic Mallet Eshua Evolves Into: n/a *Evolution Materials: n/a *Evolution Cost: n/a Other Unit Changes *01/16/2017: Added "Gender" to "In-Game Categories." *04/27/2017: Moved Unit Changes from the blog post to this unit page. *04/27/2017: Updated Abilities. **Reduced BB Atk boost on LS from 200% to 150% **Raised damage boost against status afflicted foes on LS from 50% to 100%. **Added 3 turn 240% BB Atk boost to BB. **Raised damage boost against status afflicted foes on BB from 75% to 120%. **Added 65% chance to inflict Injury or Weakness to SBB. **Changed "damage relative to Def boost" on UBB to "damage boosted against status afflicted foes." **Increased duration of status ailments on attack on UBB from 2 turns to 3 turns. *05/09/2017: Updated stats. Category:CustomUnits Category:Wandering Warriors Category:Male Category:7*